Return of Cat Grant
by uptown funk555556
Summary: Cat Grant has returned to Metropolis after a four year absence, and while disappointed to know that her former target, Clark Kent, is now married, she now has her eyes on Clark's alter ego, the ultimate male, Superman. With the help of Miranda's pheromones, this time with red kryptonite, she will not be stopped in her attempt to seduce the Man of Steel.
1. Chapter 1

"Clark. Clark Kent," said a voice from behind Clark that he hadn't heard in over four years, and that he honestly believed he'd never hear again. He turned around to see the stunning Catherine Grant standing before him, wearing a tight red dress. Clark had always found Cat very attractive, and would be lying to himself if he said that he had never considered giving in to her sexual advances, but never thought it wise, as she had certainly had her fair share of partners, and especially now that Clark was happily married to Lois, he would obviously not even consider it.

"Cat," Clark responded, getting up from his desk at the Daily Planet office to greet his old colleague, "How have you been?"

Clark hugged her, and she responded, "Fantastic! Travelling the world really does a lot for a woman. Among other things," she continued with a seductive smile as she ran her index finger across Clark's chest. Clark smiled nervously and backed away.

"What brings you back to Metropolis?" Clark asked her, nervously looking around for his wife as he sat back down at his desk.

"Why it's home," Cat responded as she sat on his desk and slowly crossed her long, smooth legs in front of him, "And I couldn't bear to be away from my old friends any longer. Anyway, I hear that YOU have been busy, getting married to none other than Lois Lane."

"Yeah," Clark responded, still nervous, trying not to look at her glaring cleavage right before him, "Yeah we've been married for a year now. We're very happy."

Cat giggled, "I'm so happy to hear it," she responded, putting her hand on his, "Though it's a shame. I always kind of hoped you'd finally come around, Clarkie."

"Come around?" Clark asked as he nervously removed his hand from underneath hers.

"Yeah, you know," she took his tie in her hand and slowly began pulling him toward her, "I always felt there was a connection between you and I."

Clark nervously laughed as Cat began running her finger gently across his cheek and then lips. "Well..."

"Hello Cat," said a voice from behind them that startled Clark. As soon as he heard it, he knew he was in big trouble.

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed as he shot up from his chair, "Cat and I were just, um..."

"Catching up!" Cat said as she got down from Clark's desk, "How are you, Lois?"

"Happily married to the man you're fondling," Lois replied, shooting Clark a stern glare.

"Oh, just having a little fun, " Cat replied, "I'm no homewrecker, Lois, you know that. And plus, I've got my eye on someone else."

"Just one?" Lois sarcastically replied.

Cat smiled, "Yes, just one, but worth it... Superman."

Lois smirked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"It will take work, there's no doubt about that, but I think I can find a way to get inside the Man of Steel's tights. It was good seeing you Lois," she then turned to Clark and put her hand underneath his chin, "and you too." Cat kissed Clark's cheek and slowly walked away, possibly wishing for Clark to stare at her lower back half.

Lois shook her head and turned to Clark, "You looked like you enjoyed seeing her."

"Just catching up, Lois, " Clark tried to explain, "You know it was nothing more."

"I know," Lois said, "I just... she's always been so gorgeous."

"And you're not?" Clark said to his wife before kissing her, "I only have eyes for you, Lois."

Lois smiled as Cat stared from afar. She was truly happy for the two of them, even if she still did want to have her way with Clark Kent. It didn't matter, however, as she truly did have a plan to seduce Superman. She had gotten her hands on Miranda's pheromones, only this time, there was a touch of red kryptonite in the ingredients. All she needed to do was get close enough to Superman, and then expose the pheromones to him, and he'd find her irresistible. She was finally going to have sex with Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful night in Metropolis, and Superman was doing his nightly fly-through to make sure everything was ok. Once he was done, he'd return home to his beautiful wife. It appeared as though this would be a quiet night, until he suddenly heard a cry for help. The voice sounded familiar, but he could not tell whose it was. It did not matter, though, as someone was in danger and they needed help.

Superman flew to the location of the cry, but once he arrived, he did not see anyone there. He used his x-ray vision to find any sign of trouble, and finally found one: a bomb. He rushed over to the room that held the bomb, and looked for a way to deactivate it, but once he touched it, it emitted some type of gas. The gas was ruby red, and smelled horrible. He backed away and began coughing. However, once the gas was emitted, the bomb turned off. Confused, Superman was about to leave, until he heard a door open behind him. Cat Grant walked into the room wearing a brown trench coat.

"Hello there," she said seductively.

"Cat," He said, forgetting that he was Superman and not Clark at the moment, "I mean, Miss Grant. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Just a false alarm," she said, "Would you mind giving me a ride back to my apartment?"

Clark remembered what she had said earlier that day, that she had a plan to seduce Superman, but he knew that he'd never cheat on Lois, so there would be no harm in just taking her back.

He picked her up and then flew away with her in his arms. He arrived at her apartment and then let her go.

"Thank you, so much," she said to him as she placed both her hands across his chest, "Won't you stay?"

"Sorry, no," he replied, "Maybe some other..." suddenly, he found himself completely smitten with her. He did not know why he all of a sudden did, but in a matter of seconds, he had been overcome with a burning desire for Cat.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Um, yes," he said, trying to get a handle on himself, "I just, um."

Cat then began slowly undoing her trench coat, and revealed herself to be wearing nothing but a very tight black bra and a matching thong. Clark was overtaken. She was hands down the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Far more beautiful than Lois. He knew he was married, and he knew that he loved his wife to death, but he could not help himself. He didn't just want Cat, he felt like he needed her. He looked down at her voluptuous figure as she put her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she asked him.

"I, uh," he couldn't even form words. She then leaned in and placed her full, luscious lips onto his. Although he knew he shouldn't be kissing a woman who wasn't his wife, he couldn't help it. His desire for this beautiful woman was way too strong. He placed his arms around her back and kissed her back.

When they were done making out, she placed her hand underneath his chin and led him into her bedroom. She pushed Superman onto her bed, then placed herself onto his lap and began kissing him more. Clark was no longer even thinking about Lois. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Cat Grant.

Cat then unhooked her bra and revealed the biggest and most beautiful breasts Clark had ever seen in his life. She placed his hands on them and began kissing him once more.

"What do you say you get out of those tights?" she said to him.

He used his super speed to hurriedly get his suit off, and then rejoined her in bed. Cat removed her thong and then finally, what she had been waiting for for nearly five years: Superman was inside her.

He was even bigger than she had imagined, and it felt more pleasurable than anyone else she had been with. He thrust and thrust and thrust, and she moaned harder than she had ever in her life. She wouldn't be surprised if they had heard her moan in Gotham City.

Cat had three orgasms before Superman climaxed. She could not believe how amazing the experience was. She thought it would be the best she ever had, but nowhere close to being that amazing.

"Oh... my...GOD!" she exclaimed when they were done, "That was...INCREDIBLE!"

Clark lay in the bed. He had just cheated on his wife. That was horrible. But he could not help but continue thinking how amazing sex with Cat Grant was. He had always wondered how good she was, as he had always found her very attractive, but before that night, he had never even thought about acting upon it. He loved Lois, but he longed for Cat. He then got back on top of her and re-inserted his penis into her soaking wet vagina.

"OH! YES!" Cat exclaimed as he went back inside her, "FUCK ME SUPERMAN!"


End file.
